The disclosed embodiments generally relate to the field of fuser members useful in electrostatographic apparatuses. In embodiments, the outer layer of the fuser member comprises a topcoat layer comprising fluorocarbon chains bonded to an underlying layer of a fluoropolymer material. In embodiments, the fluoropolymer material comprises a fluoroelastomer that is cured via a siloxane curing system, and fluorocarbon chains in the topcoat layer are bonded to the fluoropolymer or fluoroelastomer layer via siloxane functionalities. The layered combination may be used in roller or belt applications. Processes for producing the outer layer combination are also described herein. In embodiments, the topcoat layer is self-releasing, dispensing with the need for fusing oils.
In a typical electrostatographic printing apparatus, a light image of an original to be copied is recorded in the form of an electrostatic latent image upon a photosensitive member and the latent image is subsequently rendered visible by the application of electroscopic thermoplastic resin particles which are commonly referred to as toner. The visible toner image is then in a loose powdered form and can be easily disturbed or destroyed. The toner image is usually fixed or fused upon a support which may be a photosensitive member itself or other support sheet such as plain paper.
The use of thermal energy for fixing toner images onto a support member is well known. In order to fuse electroscopic toner material onto a support surface permanently by heat, it is necessary to elevate the temperature of the toner material to a point at which the constituents of the toner material coalesce and become tacky. This heating causes the toner to flow to some extent into the fibers or pores of the support member. Thereafter, as the toner material cools, solidification of the toner material causes the toner material to be firmly bonded to the support.
Typically, thermoplastic resin particles are fused to the substrate by heating to a temperature of between about 90° C. to about 160° C. or higher depending upon the softening range of the particular resin used in the toner. It is not desirable, however, to raise the temperature of the substrate substantially higher than about 200° C. because of the tendency of the substrate to discolor at such elevated temperatures, particularly when the substrate is paper.
Several approaches to thermal fusing of electroscopic toner images have been described in the prior art. These methods include providing the application of heat and pressure substantially concurrently by various means: a roll pair maintained in pressure contact; a belt member in pressure contact with a roll; and the like. Heat may be applied by heating one or both of the rolls, plate members or belt members. The fusing of the toner particles takes place when the proper combination of heat, pressure and contact time is provided. The balancing of these parameters to bring about the fusing of the toner particles is well known in the art, and they can be adjusted to suit particular machines or process conditions.
During operation of a fusing system in which heat is applied to cause thermal fusing of the toner particles onto a support, both the toner image and the support are passed through a nip formed between the roll pair, or plate or belt members. The concurrent transfer of heat and the application of pressure in the nip affect the fusing of the toner image onto the support. It is important in the fusing process that no offset of the toner particles from the support to the fuser member take place during normal operations. Toner particles that offset onto the fuser member may subsequently transfer to other parts of the machine or onto the support in subsequent copying cycles, thus increasing the background or interfering with the material being copied there. The referred to “hot offset” occurs when the temperature of the toner is increased to a point where the toner particles liquefy and a splitting of the molten toner takes place during the fusing operation with a portion remaining on the fuser member. The hot offset temperature or degradation to the hot offset temperature is a measure of the release property of the fuser roll, and accordingly it is desired to provide a fusing surface, which has a low surfaced energy to provide the necessary release. To ensure and maintain good release properties of the fuser roll, it has become customary to apply release agents to the fuser roll during the fusing operation. Typically, these materials are applied as thin films of, for example, silicone oils to prevent toner offset.
One the earliest and successful fusing systems involved the use of silicone elastomer fusing surfaces, such as a roll with a silicone oil release agent which could be delivered to the fuser roll by a silicone elastomer donor roll. The silicone elastomers and silicone oil release agents used in such systems are described in numerous patents and fairly collectively illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,087 to Heeks, which is incorporated herein in its entirety.
While highly successful in providing a fusing surface with a very low surface energy to provide excellent release properties to ensure that the toner is completely released from the fuser roll during the fusing operation, these systems suffer from a significant deterioration in physical properties over time in a fusing environment. In particular, the silicone oil release agent tends to penetrate the surface of the silicone elastomer fuser members resulting in swelling of the body of the elastomer causing major mechanical failure including debonding of the elastomer from the substrate, softening and reduced toughness of the elastomer causing it to chunk out and crumble, contaminating the machine and providing non-uniform delivery of release agent. Furthermore, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,087, additional deterioration of physical properties of silicone elastomers results from the oxidative crosslinking, particularly of a fuser roll at elevated temperatures.
Fuser and fixing rolls or belts may be prepared by applying one or more layers to a suitable substrate. Cylindrical fuser and fixer rolls, for example, may be prepared by applying an elastomer or fluoroelastomer to an aluminum cylinder. The coated roll is heated to cure the elastomer. Such processing is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,501,881; 5,512,409; and 5,729,813; the disclosure of each of which is incorporated by reference herein in their entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,127,205, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety, provides a process for providing an elastomer surface on a fusing system member. Generally, the process includes forming a solvent solution/dispersion by mixing a fluoroelastomer dissolved in a solvent such as methyl ethyl ketone and methyl isobutyl ketone, a dehydrofluorinating agent such as a base, for example the basic metal oxides, MgO and/or Ca(OH)2, and a nucleophilic curing agent such as VC-50 which incorporates an accelerator and a crosslinking agent, and coating the solvent solution/dispersion onto the substrate. Commonly used fluoropolymer crosslinkers are bisphenol-A and bisphenol AF that are known to react with unsaturated positions on fluoropolymer chains. The surface is then stepwise heat cured. Prior to the stepwise heat curing, ball milling is usually performed for from 2 to 24 hours.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,002,910 teaches anisotropic fillers in a fuser outer layer, and in embodiments, orienting the fillers in a radial direction, in order to increase thermal conductivity. A fluoropolymer is added as a filler and oriented.
Fuser topcoats are typically made from low surface-energy fluoropolymers such as perfluoroalkoxy, or other TEFLON®-like fluoropolymers, or fluoroelastomers such as those sold under the trademark VITON® from DuPont. These materials are expected to provide heat and wear resistance, conformability, and improved release at the fusing nip. A current issue with existing fusing materials such as VITON® fluoroelastomers is the requirement of a PDMS (polydimethylsiloxane)-based fusing oil for release of toner and other contaminants. This fusing oil results in difficulties in end uses of printed materials such as binding, lamination, or other processes requiring surface adhesion. New topcoat materials are required for low-oil or oil-less machines (machines that do not require a release agent or fuser oil) used for high performance fusing applications.
An outer coating comprising a fluoropolymer material chemically attached to a topcoat comprising semi-fluorinated or fluorinated carbon chains imparts a high degree of fluorination at the fusing surface, and in embodiments, facilitates release with the use of a minimal amount of fusing oil, or without the use of fusing oil.
The disclosure contained herein describes attempts to address one or more of the problems described above.